


A Sweet Defeat

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: Finally, something Mr. Remy Newell can't really do.Charley and Remy build gingerbread houses- or he tries to.





	A Sweet Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is in part written from a prompt blog on tumblr and for the first of Queen Sugar Daily's hiatus events, Bordelon Holidays.  
> A day late, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Up next Kwanzaa!

Charley was on to him. Remy wasn't as slick as he thought he was. Not that she was complaining too much, but by the time he stopped her under the second sprig of mistletoe with a "Well, how 'bout that!"- she knew this rouse of checking out his decorations for "tips" would lead them nowhere but on his couch with a lap full of her if he kept on. Placing a pressing hand on his chest and settling back down from her tiptoes, she looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Remy Newell, if you don’t-“. She breaks into hearty laughter at the sight of him with both hands raised in defense and his eyebrows up as high as they could go.

“Alright, alright. But honestly, what do you think of everything?

Charley took the shift to step back further into the room- away from his broad shoulders and tempting grin to really look around. His tree was lit with white lights covering its wide branches from top to bottom of all six feet of the impressive Fraser fir. Large red, gold and creamy white balls adorned most of the upturned branches. Only the occasional homemade ornament mixed in the with them. Some from Blue and some of the other neighborhood kids had given him he’d said. Perks of being the community’s mister do-it-all, Charley was sure.

His mantle made her heart clench, a slight ache at the memory of the last time she stood in this very spot. He’d added a Fraser garland, simple and understated. No lights, just two angel figurines at each side of the memorial case. Turning warm eyes to him, she smiles at the wrinkles of unsureness that’s creased his forehead while he watched her.

“It’s beautiful in here, Remy. Really.”

His smile is contagious and hopes he keeps it intact, she thinks, while making it over to the couch to grab the tote bag she’d brought in along with her purse.

“So, when I was a little girl my mother always had strict rules about how much sugar I ate. It’s funny to even say so now considering the path life has led me and another reason I loved my summers for Aunt Vi’s pie, but anyway- During Christmas, that was the only time she _sort of_ relaxed those rules.”

Stopping in front of him, she smiles wide as she lifts the bag.

“Micah doesn’t think it’s so cool anymore, but I still enjoy it. Remy, will you make a gingerbread house with me?”

 

 

Remy knew he was good with his hands and he was no slouch in the kitchen either, but gingerbread house making just might make the list of things he couldn’t do. He blamed it on the scale the first time Charley looked over with a bit of shocked confusion on her face. The sharp lean of his house's edible walls certainly the cause.

“Your hands are smaller than mine and this thing is…I haven’t had to build something this small since woodshop!”

A deep “Mmhmm.” And secretly pleased smirk when he wasn’t looking was all Charley gave in response.

Next, it was the icing. Clearly, the kind that came with the kit wasn’t made to be sticky enough to keep his gumdrops from sliding. He’s said as much twice now. Charley could no longer hold her laughter in after that.

“Well, mine seems to be holding just fine.” Charley using gentle hands to slide her plate from in front of her. Her house finished and ready to dry. She props her elbows on the table and leans towards him, gaze teasing and voice dropping just a bit low.

“So, what do you say about that, Mr. Newell ?”

Before Charley knew what was happening a dollop of icing landed on the tip of her nose.

“Remy!”

Smiling wide as he slowly backs from the table, Remy’s eyes twinkle with pure mischief before he burst into laughter. He knew she would sprint after him and he was ready.

“You’ve got a little something on your face…It’s sticking pretty good now. I might take it back!”

_“Oh, do I now?_  You’re gonna get it. I know that for _certain_!” Her own icing packet in hand, Charley rushed him.

 

 

Remy had a nice sized smear to match the new one on her forehead, but laying on his couch with Charley’s giggling frame on top of him, there’s no place he’d rather be.

“I still can’t believe you, and as sad as your house was- thank you for making one with me.”

Charley smiles up at him, ready for his next snappy retort or something silly that would completely fill her with the giggles again, but the sudden rush of tenderness that hits his eyes when he gazes down at her stops her short.

“Merry Christmas, Charley.”

She’s not sure what it is, but the tone of his voice on those three words make her eyes mist. She swallows before she replies back to him.

“Merry Christmas, Remy.”

 


End file.
